1. Field of the Invention
The method relates to the parallel connection of power supplies.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to achieve a tolerance to power drop, it has been found that parallel connection of a plurality of identically designed power supplies is expedient in power supply units. In order to achieve a longer life, it is necessary in this case to ensure that, in normal operation, the two power supplies contribute approximately the same proportion and are thus also loaded with only half the load (in the case of two power supplies).
To this end, a method is disclosed in German Patent Specification DE 33 20 885 C2, in which an additional cable is used, by means of which the power supply units regulate their output voltage to a small extent, so that the proportions are approximately equal.
However, this additional cable is not always available, particularly when parallel connection is intended to be carried out in existing wiring.